You'd think a title would be necessary, right?
by Queen of Rejects
Summary: PG13 in later chapts** I don't know how to summarize this yet... Oh, by the way, this is Hydrana Evila under a new name. I'm deperate for reviews.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related names, characters, and other related indicia are property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros 

            I gave a silent sigh of irritation as my father began complaining to my mother. This was one of the days nobody would want to mess with him on. Today was the day my aunts, uncles, and cousins would be coming to visit us.

            My father doesn't like this part of our family, the part from my mother's side. Our only family. The reason he doesn't like them is simple. The first reason, they're not of his blood. The second is because two of my three aunts are married to muggles, and the other one is unmarried. The third is that my aunt Penelope is a squib. And the last is my father hates children who do not possess his blood. And the count of children coming to visit: five. This was going to be a _wonderful_ experience. 

            "Dear, calm down. They won't be here too long." My mother assured my father. My father's response was a grunt.

            There was a knock at the sitting room door, and one of our servants peeked his head in.

            "They have arrived, Master Malfoy." He spoke to my father.

            I scowled as my father stood with my mother. "Lucius, try to be kind." My mother pleaded.

            "I'll strive to do so, Narcissa, but your family drives me mad." Lucius sighed in response. "Come, Draco." He said to me, and I stood. I silently followed Lucius and Narcissa out of the room. I preferred to call them by their firsts names in my mind, but if I were to speak to them that way aloud, there would certainly be punishment. 

            As we came into the entrance hall, a group of people came into view. My aunts, uncles, and cousin.

            My mother has three sisters, Xanthe, Penelope, and Aris. They are nice, but my father still despises them. Be he hates their husbands even more. Well, Xanthe has no husband, but Penelope and Aris do. Penelope's husband is named Joaquin. He's quite a brilliant guy, for a muggle, at least. And Aris's husband is named Finn. He's also quite a wonderful fellow, but unfortunately a muggle too.

            All of my aunts have children, too. Even Xanthe, which my father disapproves of also. Aunt Xanthe's daughter is Raven; she's four years younger than me. Aunt Penelope and Uncle Joaquin's kids are named Rowan (4 years older than me), Zander (7 years older), and Rachel (7 years younger than me). Aunt Penelope is the oldest daughter in my mother's family. Uncle Finn and Aunt Aris's child is named Almarina, she's ten years younger than me, so she's only five.

            "'Cissa!" My aunts exclaimed in unison, running over to my mother and embracing her. They all looked about the same. Tall, slender, pretty, and flaxen haired. 

            My father and I both rolled our eyes.

            "Er… Hello Lucius, good to see you again." Uncle Joaquin said nervously.

            Lucius looked sharply toward him and grimaced. Joaquin turned to me. 

            "Hi Draco" He tried

            I gave the same look Lucius gave, and glanced at him. He gave a small nod of approval.

            "Draco, be a dear and take your cousins into he next room." Aunt Penelope said with a smile. 

            I looked to Lucius, and he gave a tiny shrug. I sighed softly, gestured to my cousins, and led them into the sitting room.

            I m not fond of my cousins, only little Almarina. Raven is too odd and quiet. She has an odd look to her also. Tiny, black hair, dark eyes. She had been the result of a fling dear Aunt Xanthe had. Rowen was too nice, and I hate the way he looks. Curved nose, broad shoulders, and red hair. I hate men with red hair. Zander is too much older than me, and too confident. Rachel is too innocent, too naïve. 

            As I mentioned before, I only like little Almarina. She's a bright young girl, really smart. Cute little thing too. Always has her blonde hair in pigtails.

            When we entered the room, everyone sat.

            "So—er—Draco, how's school going?" Zander questioned. Before I even started Hogwarts, he had graduated.

            "Fine, I suppose." I replied, not really wanting to talk to him.

            "That's good." Rowan commented. He had graduated the year before, from a different wizardry school in Russia.

            "You know, Raven's starting Hogwarts this year." Zander told me.

            I looked at him. "That's _wonderful_." I mocked. I looked to my right to see Almarina staring at me with her huge dark blue eyes. I flashed her a rare smile.

            "I'm starting Hogwarts in three years." Rachel said, trying to draw attention.

            "We know." Rowan, Zander, Raven and I snapped in unison. Rachel always spoke of going to Hogwarts.

            There was a few moments of silence, then Rowan and Zander began their own conversation, as did Raven and Rachel.

            Almarina shyly walked over to me, and climbed onto the sofa next to me. She gave me a grin.

            "How are things for you, Almarina?" I asked.

            The five year old tilted her head. "Okay." She replied.

            "Good. Are your cousins treating you okay?" I questioned, turning a bit toward her.

            She shook her head furiously, making her pigtails smack her face. "No, they ignore. They only talk to eachother, never to me." She pouted.

            I smiled. "Oh well, you don't need them. They're useless. You're better off by yourself." I told her.

            She sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right. I like you better than any of them anyway." She beamed.

            I couldn't help but beam back.

Author's Note: Well, short I know. I've been working on the story for quite some time. (I love being 12; it gives you so much spare time) Hope you like, Ch. 2 should be on its way.


End file.
